Geek and a Brit Like Arthur
by Little Octopus
Summary: Arthur wonders what Alfred would do without him, and Alfred is happy to tell him.


**Geek and a Brit like Arthur.**

Alfred blinked slowly as the football game played silently before him. Arthur had put it on silent because he couldn't concentrate on his nightly yoga with fat, sweaty, bald Americans roaring on television. Arthur's exact words.

He glanced at Arthur to find him reaching for the ceiling and balancing on one foot. His messy hair fell past his neck to about the middle of his shoulder blades. Tonight's yoga outfit was sweatpants with only one leg rolled up and a baggy shirt that looked pretty similar to the shirt Alfred wore to bed.

Alfred smiled as Arthur dropped his leg and bent over to touch his toes. The shirt slid up his torso and Alfred felt a small shiver at the expanse of pale skin that was exposed.

Finally Arthur let out a breath and turned off his music. He grabbed a water bottle and plopped down next to Alfred on the couch. "You can turn the game on now." he said, only slightly breathless.

"Alright." Alfred clicked the volume up and not five minutes later, Arthur spoke.

"What would you do if you had never met me?"

Alfred blinked then turned off the tv. He laughed. "I don't know."

"Take a couple guesses." Arthur leaned toward Alfred and brought his knees up to his chest.

Alfred dug real deep for this. "Well, sweetheart, honestly, I would do a lot more fishing." Arthur scrunched his nose. He never liked fish. "I would live off KFC chicken."

Arthur laughed. "You would get so fat."

"I know." Alfred grinned. "Want to hear more?"

"Indulge me." Arthur rested his head against Alfred's shoulder. Alfred's arm slipped easily around Arthur.

"I would be able to make a three pointer." Alfred nodded, remembering his high school basketball career. "I would have _never_ heard of your name."

Arthur grinned at this, slightly pleased he was the only Arthur Alfred knew.

"I would still have my door-less jeep."

"That thing was a deathtrap." Arthur mumbled.

Alfred swatted his butt playfully. "I love that jeep . I never would have heard of yoga."

Arthur was silent, waiting for Alfred to continue. "I would definitely be a better football fan." he gestured to the black TV. "But, Artie. If I was single, I would be looking for a fiancé like you."

Arthur brought his head up at this, his interest piqued.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I wouldn't trade a single day with you, for a hundred years the other way."

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes. "I've heard all your lies."

"Come on, Art! Seriously!" Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap and clasped his hands at Arthur's hip. "If I hadn't been so lucky, I would be shooting pool at my bachelor pad." he grinned at the look Arthur have him. "I would be playing bass in my cover band. I would stock up on beer for poker and I would lose all my money."

"Are you that bad at poker?" Arthur asked.

"Well I wouldn't care what happened to my money since I don't have a prissy blond to take care of." he smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"I am not prissy."

"Uh-huh. And I would keep my cash in a coffee can."

"Barbaric."

"Wouldn't have a single throw pillow on the couch, or bed." Alfred picked up one of the little pillows and waved it in the air.

"Careful! That's from Pottery Barn!" Arthur grabbed the pillow and set it back in it's correct spot.

"Exactly. Oh, and I'd have a dirt bike in a shed." Alfred knew Arthur knew how much of a mess Alfred would be without Arthur there to keep him neat and in line. But, just to be sure, Alfred pressed his lips against Arthur's ear and whispered, "You know I'd get sick of fishing, and you make the best fried chicken."

Arthur giggled, knowing he meant Arthur's take-out deal with a Denny's waitress.

Alfred grinned and continued. "I have a hopeless basketball game now. I love the sound of your name." One of his hands left Arthur's hip and caressed his cheek. "And I might miss that Jeep, but I love watching you do yoga." he grasped Arthur's hand and kissed the ring Arthur now always wore. "I would take this gold band on my hand, over being single. Artie, I honestly don't know what i'd do if I never met a Brit quite like you."

Arthur was quiet before he wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred. "You're a bumbling idiot."

Alfred grinned and held Arthur close as he felt warm tears plop onto his neck. He didn't mind. "I'm your bumbling idiot."

Flynn Rider purred happily beside his two masters.

-•-•-

**Author's note: Short and sweet! This is a song by Lee Brice, Woman Like You. I heard it and thought of these two dorks and here ya go!**

**Did anyone get the Friends reference?**

**I don't own the song or characters.**

**If you have a holiday you would like to see, leave it her with a description, date and paring! Or if you have a request, also leave it here with a pairing! Those without a paring will have Sassy!Arthur and Alfred!**


End file.
